Breathe
by JediMara77
Summary: On a supply run to the Jedi Academy, Mara is once again confronted with Luke's desire for her to become a Jedi. Set after The New Rebellion. Written for the Skywalker-Jade Revival Society's September 2011 Challenge on TFN.


**Title:** Breathe  
><strong>Author:<strong> JediMara77  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Luke/Mara  
><strong>Summary:<strong> "Hey Mara, come be a Jedi." "NO."  
><strong>Timeframe:<strong> 17 ABY, after _The New Rebellion_  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Written for the Skywalker-Jade Revival Society's September 2011 Challenge on TFN. Luke uses a Mara quote and Mara uses a Luke quote. I cheated and picked a Luke quote that wasn't on the list.  
>Luke's quote: "You can't stop from touching the Force any more than you can stop breathing." (originally said by Mara to Cade Skywalker in <em>Legacy<em>)  
>Mara's quote: "None of the stories people tell about me can change who I really am." (originally said by Luke to Lorz Geptun in <em>Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor<em>)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

With a roar from the engines, Mara Jade maneuvered her borrowed Skipray into the atmosphere of Yavin IV. Keeping her eyes off the sensors, she activated the comm and transmitted her landing information to the Jedi Academy. The school had grown since the last time she'd visited, but it wasn't too big that Luke Skywalker himself shouldn't be able to take time out of his busy schedule to meet her on the landing platform. Especially not when she'd recently helped save his life. Again.

Sure enough, he was waiting for her, cloak wrapped tightly around his slight frame to keep the wind and mist at bay, when her ship landed. He smiled and waved and she returned the gesture, thinning her lips as she shut down the systems. Even with her shields closed tightly around her mind, she could still feel Luke's optimism and cheer that always managed to unnerve her. She couldn't understand why she always agreed to transport supplies to Yavin IV. Perhaps she really did like seeing Luke, as kicking his ass in a sparring match always lightened her mood.

Or perhaps it was some other reason.

Shrugging her shoulders, Mara exited the ship and stopped in front of Skywalker, giving him a curt nod. He flashed one of his disarming smiles. "Thanks for coming, Mara."

"No problem, Skywalker. I've got nothing better to do. How's the Academy?"

"Doing really well." His eyes visibly brightened, as they always did when he talked about the Jedi. "We'll be getting some new students next week. I'm looking forward to it."

Mara rubbed her hands together. "Ah, fresh meat. Perhaps I should stay for the ritualistic hazing."

Luke chuckled good-naturedly. "As tempting as that is, I don't want to scare them off."

She placed her hands on her hips. "Are you calling me scary?"

"Yes."

"Good." She jerked her thumb toward the ship. "Supplies are in the back."

"A few students should be out shortly to unload. Can you stay for dinner? Or would you rather spar?" His knowing smile indicated he knew just how much she enjoyed fighting with him, both literally and figuratively.

"Leaving your students to do all the hard work by yourself?" Mara clucked her tongue in disapproval. "That doesn't sound very Jedi-like."

"Sparring with you _is _hard work, Mara."

Mara clapped him hard on the back. "Good answer, Skywalker. Sure, I can stay for a bit. But just a bit," she added, pointing her finger at him. "Don't get your hopes up."

Luke raised his hands defensively. "Hey, I promise not to say anything about you staying at the Jedi Academy and finishing your training."

Mara scowled. "You just did, nerfherder."

"Hey, can't blame a guy for trying."

"Whatever. Where's dinner? I'm starving."

.

.

.

Several hours later, after chatting about mindless topics during dinner, Luke and Mara made their way to one of the training rooms. They didn't even need to consciously decide to go there; they just arrived, ready for action. Even after Mara finally conquered her compulsion to kill Luke, the desire to fight with him remained, perhaps because he was the only person who could keep up with her in a duel.

To be fair, he was the only person who could actually beat her. And sometimes…she liked it when that happened.

But only sometimes.

Mara was the first to remove her lightsaber. She wasn't a Jedi, but she knew how to fight like one. Luke followed her lead, but waited for her to make the first move. _Typical Jedi,_she thought, but she didn't let him down. She struck forcefully, pushing him back a few steps. He responded in kind, surprisingly agile considering his recent injuries. He'd probably used the Force to heal himself.

After a few moments, he managed to get inside her defenses and disarm her. Mara nodded politely, determination to get the best of him growing stronger. They started again, and this time the fight lasted much longer as Mara matched him blow for blow. At the end of a particularly intense sequence, Mara jabbed her lightsaber straight ahead and stopped it just short of Luke's chest. He stared down at it, panting. Mara rolled her eyes in disbelief. "You never did figure out how to defend against that move."

Stepping back, Luke adjusted his tunic and took a calming breath. "You could always teach me."

"You're the Jedi Master. It's _your _job to teach."

"A Jedi never stops learning."

Mara tilted her head at him. "Really? You really want me to show you?" _Is this some kind of trick, to get me thinking like a Jedi?_

"Sure, why not?"

"I dunno." And she didn't, really. Skywalker wasn't conceited. Why did she believe he'd take poorly to her giving him advice? Was it because she always swatted away his advice as she would an annoying insect? And why did she do that, anyway? Probably because he was always bugging her to be a Jedi, she mused.

Shaking her head, she turned her body so she was standing next to Skywalker. "Here." She hefted her blade in front of her chest. "The key is to watch for the telltale sign that an opponent is about to jab. Watch my wrists." She demonstrated the move at regular speed, then more slowly so Luke could keep track of her movements. "See that?"

Luke nodded. "I do."

"Good. Once you notice the wrists begin to move, bring your lightsaber up as fast as you can. Sometimes, if they're too fast, you'll only have time to dodge the attack, but you can use that momentum to your advantage."

"Got it. Where'd you learn that move, by the way?"

Mara fumbled with her lightsaber as she moved across from him again. "Where do you think?"

Luke hesitated. "Palpatine?"

"Yeah. Why do you look so surprised?"

"I don't know. I never realized he was that skilled at lightsaber combat."

Mara let out a derisive laugh. "Just because he was never seen in public carrying a lightsaber doesn't mean he wasn't good at it. No wonder the Jedi underestimated him."

"I guess you're right. It was silly of me to think that."

Mara waved her hand dismissively. "It happens. It's not something he advertised. But he was good, very good. Be glad you didn't fight him on the Death Star, instead of Vader."

"I almost wish I had."

"Why?"

Luke met her gaze, blue eyes glowing intensely. "He was my father. It would have been much easier to kill the Emperor than face own my father." He paused as he considered his words, then bit his lip. "I'm sorry. That was inconsiderate."

Mara shifted and adjusted her tunic, not wanting Luke to see the expression on her face as she remembered her past life. "It's fine."

"Mara—"

She whipped around and ignited her lightsaber. "I said it's fine. Now are we gonna fight, or what?"

"Actually, can you show me some more of Palpatine's moves?"

Mara raised an eyebrow. "Why? Planning on fighting more Dark Jedi any time soon?"

"I hope not. But it's always a good idea to learn new skills."

"Right. Is this about what happened on Almania?"

"Mara—"

"Because if so, you're being stupid."

"Oh, _I'm_ being stupid?"

Mara took a menacing step forward. "What is that supposed to mean, Skywalker?"

Realizing his mistake, Luke backed away, avoiding her glare. "Nothing. It doesn't mean anything. Look, I just think it's important to learn as much as I can."

"In case some more Jedi go nuts?"

"Just forget it."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. But you're not the only person around who can fight against Dark Jedi, you know."

"Who else is gonna do it? I'm a Jedi Master. It's my job."

"Maybe so, but there are people who can help you."

"Like who? You?" He raised a skeptical eyebrow.

Mara shrugged. "I did help save your life."

"And perhaps if you'd been with me the entire time, Karrde wouldn't have needed to show up with ysalamiri."

Mara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, Luke had stepped closer to her, close enough to reach out and touch her arm, although he wisely kept his hands to himself. "So. We've reached the point in the conversation when you preach to me about becoming a Jedi."

"Hey. I said no such thing. You're the one who interpreted it that way."

"Oh please, Skywalker. You're not that devious."

"Why are you so against it? Is it something I did?"

"You could say that again," she muttered.

Luke wasn't offended; he merely stepped forward, and this time didn't hesitate to reach out his hand. "Mara. Please."

"Forget it, okay? I'm not cut out to be a Jedi, so let's just leave it at that."

"Are you worried about what people will say?"

"Please. You think I'd care about something like that?"

"When it comes to the Emperor's Hand suddenly becoming a Jedi? Yes, I do, very much so."

"Oh, what makes you the expert on my life all of a sudden?"

He shrugged. "I can tell."

"Fine. You're right. I think the galaxy would laugh in my face if I decided to become a Jedi. But that's not the reason. People all over the galaxy have been talking about me for years, and I've learned that **none of the stories people tell about me can change who I really am. **If they want to talk, fine—let them talk. I don't care."

"If you don't care, then what's stopping you from completing your training?"

Mara threw up her arms in a frustrated gesture. "Why is it so damn hard for you to accept the simple fact that I don't _want_ to be a Jedi?"

Luke nodded begrudgingly. "All right. I don't understand, but I can accept that. But _you_ need to accept the fact that you can't deny the influence the Force has on your life, Jedi or not. You're too strong; the Force will always be a part of you. **You can't stop from touching the Force any more than you can stop breathing.** Why else would you always show up here, even though you constantly belittle the Academy?"

Despite her ire, his profound words caused her to crack a smile. She nodded approvingly. "Very nice, Skywalker. Been brushing up on your recruitment skills?"

Luke glanced at the floor, suddenly sheepish. "No. Just…oh, forget it. It's late. I should get back to the students. You're welcome to stay the night if you'd like."

"Uh, thanks. But I should get going too." The air grew awkward between them, and Mara suddenly couldn't get out of the Academy fast enough. Ever the gentleman, though, Luke still escorted her to her ship. They stood facing each other, only centimeters from one another but seemingly a galaxy apart, as Mara prepared to leave the Academy once again.

Luke shifted nervously before her. "Well, thanks for bringing the supplies, Mara. I really do appreciate it."

"Yeah, well. It was on my way."

Luke gave her a knowing smile, all nervousness dissipated. "On your way to where?"

Mara rolled her eyes. "Funny. Later, Skywalker."

Luke gave her hand a small squeeze. "Later, Jade."

Taking a deep breath, she turned and took her time trudging up the ramp, pausing at the top before closing it. She glanced over her shoulder; Luke's eyes were still locked on her back. She smacked the button to close up the ship.

Once she got to the captain's chair, she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. He was right after all. She really couldn't stop herself from breathing.

But she could damn well try.


End file.
